Replicant Crisis of 2046
Replicant Crisis of 2046 relates to a tragic incident that involved 56 human-like androids, known as replicants, to slaughter at least 730 soldiers and 4,356 civilians from District 11, 13, 8, and 6 on July 16, 2046. Before the Replicant Crisis District 11, the second most wealthy District in North America, desired to create a new type of an innovative offensive soldier in hopes to invade and conquer more territory northwards towards District 8. It was heavily rumoured that District 11 had made contact with an extra terrestrial life source that had yet to been clarified by the head District and was therefore already seen as a major act of war. These rumors proved to be true, and on March 11, 2044. District 13, 4, 9 and 2 declared war on District 11 on the same day. The alien species, known as the Ka'shalik, and lead scientist of District 11, Norman Tyrell, experimented with human cell generation and reproduction over a metal anatomy. The androids, to be labelled as the Nexus-6 line of androids, and later to be known as just simply 'replicants' were intended to be used as an army to conquer District 8. This lead to the establishment of the Tyrell Corporation. Replicant Crisis of 2046 On July 14, 2046, District 11 scientist, James Scott was hired as a spy by District 8 to attempt to assassinate Norman Tyrell and destroy the Tyrell Corporation by means of an ANT explosive. At 4:34 in the morning, Scott knocked on Norman's door and asked to see his paperwork because he believed he forgot to fill in all the required equipment needed for that day's experiments. When Norman opened his drawer behind his desk, Scott shot Norman 7 times, twice in the head, four times in the chest, and once in the arm. Scott then immediately used his ANT explosive in Norman's office, killing nearly 2,200 scientists, 130 workers, 756 replicants, and 4 of the Ka'shalik species. Some of the replicants that were not killed in the blast (most of which were unfinished) escaped the compound. This gave the counter Districts a chance at invasion. District 13 issued strike teams to District 11 while District 8 sent scavengers to collect whatever parts they could to sell to other Districts. Upon arrival to the Tyrell Corporation HQ, it was swarmed with protestors and rioters revolting against the Tyrell Corporation and District warfare. Nearly 1,400 people gathered to search for parts. Soldiers of District 11 had to quickly ward off the masses, but they then noticed several civilians being thrown around and limbs being torn off and flying in the air. Upon being gunned down, District 11's men saw that unfinished replicants found in the debris began tearing innocents in half. Soldiers began firing randomly into the crowd, and as a result, the civilians attacked the soldiers. The soldiers were able to detect most of the replicants as their bodies were partially destroyed, exposing wire and metal. Airstrikes killed 33 replicants that were caught in the Tyrell HQ debris, as well as killing 4 Ka'shalik Results The Replicant Crisis of 2046 brought serious restrictions on District 11, eventually ending in its complete abolishment just three months later by District 13. Six replicants escaped the gunfire. As a result, the government founded the GPA. The GPA then hired new, but profound detective Rick Deckard to search and 'retire' the remaining replicants. Rick Deckard killed the following four replicants: * 22 year old female who was found hiding in an abandoned hotel along the border of District 11 on March 28, 2047. * 19 year old female who went by the name of Sarah Leon was found in a restaurant which she applied just 2 weeks earlier on May 11, 2047. * 54 year old female who was discovered broken in half hiding in a tree on May 30, 2047. * 11 year old male who was found in a foster home he was admitted to on January 22, 2047. (He had killed 2 young boys while at the home.) The declaring of war by the Ka'shalik for the slaughter of its people which lead to the Prutius Wars from 2047-2055.